Many developments have been made to improve the way batteries are used in mobile devices. For instance, some circuits provide safety features in case a battery is exposed to high levels of current. Although there have been some improvements in recent years, there are many shortcomings and inefficiencies when it comes to some current technologies. For example, when a device is designed to have multiple protection circuits and multiple battery packs, most protection circuits are unable to determine if the batteries or other components are properly connected until the components are fully powered. Such designs can lead to an inhibited ability to protect the components of a device, as providing power to components having faulty connections can lead to serious consequences, ranging from unwanted discharge, a short, leakage, or even fire.
In addition to presenting issues during the use of a device, the above-described issues can cause problems in manufacturing or repair scenarios. Similar to the example described above, when relying on some existing technologies, it can be difficult to test the components of a device, or test the connectivity between the components, without operating the components. A range of inefficiencies can result from the use of some existing technologies including, but not limited to, inefficiencies with respect to production and safety.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.